Modern working machines, such as construction machines or agricultural machines and, in particular, harvesting machines, are increasingly equipped with electronically controlled functions. Accordingly, they have electrically or electrohydraulically operated actuators which are actuated on the basis of sensor values or operator specifications which are manually input into an on-board computer. This electrical isolation and automation make it easier to operate the working machine, but also contain new sources of faults. Specifically, as soon as there is a fault in a sensor, an actuator, an input device, a controller or a line transmitting power or data, a function of the working machine or the entire working machine breaks down.
Working machines of this kind are usually equipped with on-board diagnosis or fault identification systems which can automatically identify faults of this kind. In the event of a fault, a corresponding fault message is displayed in the form of a so-called diagnostic trouble code (DTC) or in any desired other format to an operator by means of a display device. The operator can then check what this fault means in a printed or electronically available manual and possibly remedy said fault himself or request technical service.
EP 2,755,099 A1 proposes displaying a fault message of this kind as a machine-readable code on a display device of the on-board computer of the working machine. The operator can photograph this code using a portable device, which is a smartphone, a tablet computer or a notebook in particular, and call up further details relating to the fault and relating to remedying said fault in readable form in a local or online database. Accordingly, the operator learns which steps he can carry out in order to remedy the fault.
Furthermore, EP 1,332,658 A1 proposed equipping an operator of a harvesting machine with a handheld device with which he can move to a desired location of the harvesting machine and there trigger predefined test runs, which are associated with his respective relative position, of control parameters of the harvesting machine.
Although the known manuals for remedying faults, whether they are now present in printed or electronic form on the on-board computer or, in accordance with EP 2,755,099 A1, on a portable device, are suitable for experienced operators and workshop personnel in order to find possible fault locations, inexperienced operators are often unable to do much with the instructions indicated there to check specific elements since they are unfamiliar with the referenced elements that are to be located. Even printed or displayed images with the referenced elements are not always of further help if, for example, there are a large number of very similar elements, such as electronic control units or the like. The procedure according to EP 1,332,658 A1 can help to find certain faults, but only under the condition that the operator already knows which locations he has to check. Accordingly, the operator already has to have sufficient experience with the respective machine in this case too.
Similar problems of finding specific positions on a working machine arise not only when finding and remedying faults, as described, but also when maintenance work is to be carried out or defects, such as blockages of harvested goods, are to be remedied. Inexperienced operators, as are often used particularly in the agricultural industry in harvest season, are hardly or in no way in a position to carry out such work. As a result, either the working machine is not used in an optimum manner, which can lead to further damage, or said working machine has to be stopped until qualified workshop personnel arrive.
The object of the present invention is that of providing a method, a portable device and a combination comprising a working machine and a portable device for assisting in finding a position on a working machine or a device which is coupled to said working machine, which position is to be located for fault-remedying, defect-eliminating or maintenance work, which method, portable device and combination do not have the mentioned disadvantages or have said disadvantages to a lesser extent and, in particular, allow an inexperienced operator to find a possibly faulty location on the working machine, in which location interference is to be suppressed or which location is to be serviced, relatively easily and to remedy the problem if possible.